The collection of cell samples for cervical cytology and Human Papilloma Virus (HPV) testing is critical in organized screening cervical cancer prevention efforts. Therefore, the need for better sample taking techniques and improved medical devices (cervical-vaginal sampling device) is a must in public and private health screening programs. The reason why the development of a self-collected sample technique is imperative, because in traditional settings, cells are obtained during speculum examination, however, not all women welcome pelvic examination done by a healthcare provider.
Numerous innovations have been provided in prior art that are adapted to a variety of self-sampling devices available for samplings that easily are adaptable to existing screening programs. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, however, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention.
U.S. patent application. No. 20,150,297,196 to Ching et al. discloses about a device and a method for collection of a biological sample during insertion into a human orifice. The device may include a body piece, an insertion piece extending from one end of the body piece, and a handle connected to the other end of the body piece. The collection end may be a swab with a plurality of pin wheeling fins having leading edge oriented to collect the biological sample when the shaft is rotated in a given direction. However it limits the ability to collect enough quality and quantity of cellular material as well as the handle is having no provision for keeping track of the number of rotations of the device by the patient herself.
U.S. patent application. No. 20,150,230,872 to Lundkvist et al, discloses about a sampling system for an individual to self-collect sample form mucous tissue. The collecting device has a flexible shaft having a handle at one end and a sample collecting element removably connectable with the other end of the shaft and operable to collect a cell sample from mucous tissue of an individual. However the collecting device is too short, thus has limited ability to collect specimens from different areas of the female reproductive track in a single insertion. Further the semi-flat surface of the device reduces the ability to collect enough quantity and quality of cellular material to perform multiple tests at one single sampling. Further the handle is too thin to hold and rotate, thereby increasing the risk of over introduced the device into the vagina and additionally, it is difficult to rotate the device once introduced into the vaginal canal and hard to keep track of the number of 360 degrees rotations by the patient herself.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for a variety of self-sampling devices have been developed in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. Thus there is a need for an improved self-sampling device is needed.